My Prince Charming
by Misty121416
Summary: What happens when Will's parents set up yet ANOTHER marriage meeting? He gets engaged to one of the most original girls he's met, that's what! Read to find out what happens in 'My Prince Charming! Rated T for language. OCxWill
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Welcome to 'My Prince Charming'! I know I REALLY shouldn't be making yet another story when I haven't completed 'Oranges for Life' not to mention given up some stories I lost inspiration for, but this is one fan fiction that'll probably go pretty smoothly. And nope, I'm not doing my usual thing with the characters who speak at the top and bottom of the story mainly because it takes away from the story in my opinion. SomehowxD Anyways, I hope you'll read, like the story and review! And criticism is always welcome; I'm always looking for ways to make my story writing better~

Disclaimer: I think we all know what I would say….

***

_**Lillian's PoV**_

Hello there. Well, basics shall start us off. I am called Lillian Jessi Marie Lunette Fushia Utari the IV. A mouthful, no? Don't remind me. It's the reason Lilly is the name I go by.

I'm just your average, eighteen year old who has lived on Sunshine Island my whole life. Did I mention I work at the café and diner? Busy places those be.

Oh right! My back round was forgotten. How silly of myself. From a wealthy family I come. A wealthy,_ strict_ family might I add. They raised me in a very harsh manner but they received the outcome they hoped for. Now, I am their ideal daughter, mannered well. Very well. Not to mention former I am, compared to the others my age on the island.

That's enough chit-chat for now. Please, enjoy the story of my encounter with _him._

_***_

Summer 14

I yawned and stretched as I leaned back in a chair. How strange; today the café was empty… Seeing that no one else was in the shop, not even another worker, I shrugged and flipped the open sign. May as well go for a walk. If anybody goes to the little restaurant, I'll see them either way.

I whistled and walked around the streets, swinging my arms around. Normally, I would put them in my pockets (Mother and father would kill me if they saw me), but today I wore nothing with what I seeked.

I hadn't even noticed the man-- No, more like a boy around my age, who was walking around as well. After all, my eyes _were _closed.

One moment I was just walking around, minding my own business, the next, an arm was around my waist as I almost hit the ground.

Blinking, I looked up at my savior and blushed as I looked at him. Well, part of the blush was from being embarrassed but that would be beside the point.

The boy had blond hair—Platinum blond it seemed. Almost white in the light. His eyes were a light, sky blue that I would have been able to get lost into for miles and his face… His face was that of an angel. "…ay?"

I blinked twice and tilted my head. "I apologize, what was it you said?" I blushed once more, realizing he was still holding me. Straightening up in a second, I brushed my skirt as if there was dirt on it and I had taken quite the interest in my shoes.

The blond laughed, as he took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on its back. "I am William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III. A mouthful is it not?" he introduced, chuckling slightly.

I just looked at his in disbelief. That name… Somewhere I have heard it before. My parents I think… "Heh, Well people usually tell me I have quite the mouthful for a name. I am called Lillian Jessi Marie Lunette Fushia Utari the IV. It doesn't compare to your name though William. If you don't mind my calling you that."

"Will. You may call me Will, Miss Utari."

I shuddered at the name, "Please, call me Lilly. My home has enough formalities for me to attend already…"

There was something about this guy that bugged me. Where had I heard his name before…? It's something important, I know that much… That and no matter how handsome he was, he seemed like that kind of guy who would get every girl to fall for him.

DAMN we were alike then!

I swear, every boy my age has fallen for my at least twice sometime down the line, and now it was like Will had become the male version of me. Besides the fact I had grey hair (Natural of course! I'm not THAT old or stressed!) while his was blond and even though our eyes both were blue, his were a light sky shade while mine a deep blue.

But no, if he was going to play that way, I shall too.

"Well, Will, I have some business to attend to. Please try not to make every girl on the island fall for you. I'm quite sure that was your objective," I grinned, curtsying before I turned, giving a small grin before I headed back to the café.

I hadn't even noticed how confused he looked. "What are you talking about…?" he asked himself, trying to figure out how the hell she put together that assumption.

***

Shutting the door behind me, I let out a deep sigh.

"Something wrong?" a voice asked. I looked up and smiled, seeing my dear friend Sabrina. Yeah, we sure as hell didn't look like we would be tight since we don't share a single thing in common.

"Oh, just this guy I met," I shrugged, waving it off. "No big deal really. He just seems like the guy who wants to get into every girl's pants you know?"

Sabrina gave me a look as if I were insane then shook her head. "Whatever you say Lilly…"

"How did you get inside here anyways? The café sign says closed…"

"It may say closed but the door was unlocked," she smirked, helping my off the floor. "I actually wanted to come by and invite you to dinner."

I winced at the thought. Dinner would mean eating with Sabrina and _Regis_….

See, I have a thing against the vamp- I-I mean man! He just freaks my out… Plus when I was walking around with my little light brown pooch, I spoke to him and you know what he said? He said if I got Keagan any closer to him, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions…

So more or less, he threatened to kill my dog.

I'm very protective of my animals you know.

And I still don't know how he and Sabrina were even _related!_ He was this scary man with a long nose (I think most people mistaken him for a vampire at first) and Sabrina was a sweet girl with delicate features who wouldn't hurt a fly… Unless it was really annoying and she was in a bad mood which was rare.

Sighing I gave her one of my cutesy looks. I saw her face start to soften before she looked away and crossed her arms. "I'm not falling for that Lilly…"

I started pawing at her arm.

"No Lilly," she mumbled, loosing her ground. "C'mon, do this for me? Please? There's someone I want you to meet," she explained.

I sighed and nodded being a sign of defeat. "Only because I haven't been able to do anything nice for you lately…" I groaned, nodding.

Sabrina squealed and hugged me tightly. I swear, if I were a guy she also would have kissed me. "Thanks Lilly! You're the best!"

I laughed and nodded, returning the hug.

Tonight would be interesting, that was for sure.

***

Giving one last check in the mirror, I nodded at my reflection. Since Sabrina and Regis were wealthy as well and my parents would allow me not to leave the house unless I looked 'appropriate', I had to dress more formal then usual.

I had let my grey hair loose and let its curls fall on my back but just to make it look nice, I added a small ornament in my grey locks. Just a simple blue butterfly.

My outfit was a different story. I was wearing a knee-length dress, a blue that was a tad lighter then my eyes. Its designs sparked and the dress flowed like water when I moved. On my feet were simple blat flats; the ones I wore earlier in the day actually.

As I walked out of my home, I sighed. The things I do for Sabrina… I shooed away the chauffer, really not wanting a ride tonight. Not to mention my dear friend lived not very far away.

Breathing the fresh night air, I walked to the door, completely unaware of the presence coming behind me. I reached for the door knocker, hoping Regis wouldn't try to eat me the way he tried with my dog…

I literally jumped, shocked when I felt my hand touch not the knocker, but a hand. I raised my head quickly, eyes wide as I saw _him._

"Will," I said casually, nodding slightly. "Why might you be out at this time of night? It can be awfully dangerous."

"My fair maiden, it is not I who should be worried of the dangers, but yourself," she said simply, giving a heart melting smile. My left eye twitched the slightest bit.

'_I will not be seduced, I will not be seduced…'_ I chanted to myself over and over, biting my lip and jumping slightly once more when the door opened.

Sabrina smiled and ushered us inside… Wait, why was Will being brought inside? Don't tell me _he_ was the one Sabrina wanted me to meet…

"Lilly, I want you to meet my cousin, Will," she smiled.

I swear, that night would be a living hell…

***

_**A/N:**_ So? How did you like it? I hope it was good and sorry if I'm not keeping Will in character… I'm terrible at that… Anyways, please, please, please review! I won't update till I get at least five! I live my reviews in case that wasn't obvious… Well, I hoped you liked the story! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Okay, I liedxD I really wanted to write more of this story so, here you go. And I'm disappointed… Not a single review? Jeez… Well, I hope you enjoy the second part of 'My Prince Charming'. By the way, it's basically the same thing but in Will's PoV if ya don't mind~

Disclaimer- Not even gonna say it….

***

_**Will's PoV**_

Summer 14

I grinned and smiled as I stood on the beach, stretching my arms and legs. Solid ground felt great after have being on a boat for the last few months, not really stopping anywhere long enough to explore.

Looking up at the sun, I could feel myself grin. It felt so nice to have the heat on the back of my neck. Shrugging, I decided to walk around. May as well try and find Regis' place. The reason of my coming here was him. Him being my uncle and all. Though, I do question why in the world my parents finally allowed me to come here… They were so against it before. Perhaps they're planning something…?

***

Sighing in defeat, I crossed my arms, obviously confused. How was I expected to find my relative's home if I hadn't a clue what it looked like? Usually, I would question someone of its where about yet I hadn't seen a person around.

Blowing my blond bangs up, I stood my ground and looked around, seeing homes all around. Maybe I should just go and knock on the door of one and ask?

That was when I felt something bump into me. Spinning around quickly, I hooked my arm around the maiden's waist before she could make contact with the ground below.

The girl was petite, and very light with grey hair that shined silver in the light of the sun. When she opened her eyes, I could see dark, midnight blue eyes looking back at me. The girl's face was small and pale, causing the pink on her cheeks to show up that much more. "Are you okay?" I questioned, worried she may have hurt herself somehow.

The maiden blinked at me, obviously confused. I couldn't help but smile as she immediately stood and brushed herself off as if it were a habit. "I apologize, what was it you said?" she questioned, her voice beautiful and song like.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Not at the girl, no, but at how I was admiring her. Not many maidens could get me to think about them the way I thought about this girl.

Being the way I was, I bowed slightly and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on its back. A very normal gesture. Coming from myself at least. "I am William Terry Louis Alwick Plymouh Junior Regison the III. A mouthful is it not?"

A mouthful it was. I hadn't a clue why my parents gave me so many names but I had gotten used to it. You have to do so when you're a prince.

The goddess-looking woman looked at me with large, shocked eyes. Not a surprising reaction after have getting the same look for many, many years.

"Heh, Well people usually tell me I have quite the mouthful for a name," she started, earning a slightly suprising look from myself. "I am called Lillian Jessi Marie Lunette Fushia Utari the IV. It doesn't compare to your name though William. If you don't mind my calling you that"

"Will. You may Call me Will Miss Utari," I smiled. Wait… Utari? Why did I have a feeling I had heard that name once before? I know my parents had said it at least once before but I couldn't remember what they had spoken of this girl's family…

I noticed a look of uncomforte on her face. I guess she hadn't liked the formalities I used? Then again, if I thought about it, it wasn't often I used Miss. Usually I spoke with the term 'maiden', or even 'my lady'….

"Please, call me Lilly. My home has enough formalities for me to attend to already…" Oh? So it seemed like she came from a wealthy family. Well, guessed already I should have. My parents wouldn't speak of some commoner, much less a commoner's family unless the person had done something to offend the Reginsons…

I had gotten lost in my thoughts as I tried to figure out where I had recognized the girl's name and she seemed to be lost in thought as well. I sure hadn't realized how different our topics of thought were…

"Well, Will, I have some business to attend to. Please try not to make every girl on the island fall for you. I'm quite sure that was your objective," she said randomly, earning an even more confused prince. The expression on my face probably looked like I was seeing and insane person.

"What are you _talking_ about?" I asked, not having noticed she was already out of earshot and heading towards a small building.

How in the world did she come up with THAT kind of conclusion?! A player, I was not. Not to mention I hadn't really been in an actual relationship my whole life. A prince has his duties after all. Not to mention if I had wanted a woman, I wouldn't always have to tell my parents to stop making my go to those annoying marriage… Interviews…

And that was how I figured out where I had heard Lilly's name.

***

After yet another half hour of wandering about, I had finally managed to find someone. Yet another girl my age but this one had long blond hair. Lanna was her name I believe. Apparently, a former pop star she is who had moved to the island for a break. This girl was much more talkative then the fair maiden from before but I couldn't help but wonder if Lanna was trying something with me.

I lost count how many flirtatious looks, smiles, grins and comments she had made but a boy with tan skin, chocolate brown hair and eyes who wore a purple bandana kept giving me the evil eye. He was probably this maiden's boyfriend or something…

Finally, I had managed to finish conversation with the blonde and gotten the directions to my uncle's. Talking a deep breath, I grabbed the knocker and hit it against the door, smiling at the girl who had answered.

Little Sabrina with her deep black hair and violet eyes. She was my little cousin and even though met had we not in years, I still recognized the shy girl.

"Hello Sabrina. Is Regis home?" I questioned, just to get a small smile and a shake of a head from the girl.

"I-I'm sorry Will, he isn't. If you would like, come here for dinner and we can all talk and catch up with each other," she invited. Really, I couldn't say no and I had no reason to.

"I'll be there."

***

I sighed and closed the door to my room on the boat. Well, yacht is the better word. I didn't see the reason in dressing up for the occasion—After all, it was just dinner with my cousin and uncle.

I just wore the white pants, black, long sleeved shirt plus my white and orange jacket that I wore earlier. Breathing in the fresh night air, I walked towards the home of my uncle. Turns out his house was very close to where the yacht was docked. I hadn't even noticed the figure who also was walking towards the mansion.

It wasn't until I had my hand on the knocker and felt a hand touch my own that I realized another person was there. She jumped, obviously not having seen me either and we just stared at each other wide eyed.

It was none other then Lilly.

"My fair maiden," I spoke, giving a small smile. "It is not I who should be worried of the dangers, but yourself." If was true as well. I believe no maiden should be out this late without a good reason.

It was then the door opened and Sabrina ushered both of us in. Why was Lilly being brought in for a family dinner? If she was related in some way, I'm sure I would have known…

"Lilly," my cousin started, "Meet my cousin, Will." Oh man… Was Lilly a good friend of Sabrina's or something? Not to mention at the moment, the blue eyes girl looked like she was about to faint. I'm going to assume she hadn't known Sabrina and myself were related…

***

_**A/N:**_ Yup. Not great, I know. I just wanted to get in what Will thought of everything and I didn't feel like editing it in with the first chapter. But please, please, please review! I want to know what all you guys think of the story or it might just die! 'My Prince Charming' is counting on you!


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**_ First of all, I wanna wish everyone a Happy New Year! I hope this decade will be better then the last for all of you! Second, I gave give a ton of love to those who reviewed chapter 2 of 'My Prince Charming' and/or added the story or myself to their alerts! Those people would be:

**Riku-sia**

**JulietteSketch**

**Orange Blossoms**

**Tifiany59**

By the way, I'm sorry if Will is out of character... This is just a fan fiction remember? Also, I know that the way I'm describing Regis's house doesn't actually go with the house in the game, but again, fan fictionxD Now, on with the story! Please enjoy chapter 3!

***

_**Lillian's PoV**_

I just stared at Sabrina with absolute disbelief. I'm guessing she hadn't figured out _he_ was the player I was talking about… Perhaps she thought I was talking about Denny? Who knows…?

Will seemed to be giving the same look to his cousin. I guess we were both shocked…

"Hey, Sabrina, c'mere for a second," I grinned, motioning with my finger for her to come to the corner. She looked slightly confused but nodded and followed me.

"What's wrong Lilly?"

"Yeah… Earlier I was talking about someone I had encountered correct? The one that I met right before you came to the café?" I asked, whispering slightly as I glanced over at my shoulder to see will looking at some random painting on the wall.

The raven haired girl nodded, worry in her eyes. "Yes. What about him? Did you see him again?"

"Yes, why yes I did. And he's about five meters away looking at a painting.

Sabrina's eyes widened as she looked at her cousin. "Oh Goddess… This may cause some complications…" she mumbled, earning the confused look from me.

"Complications…? Sabrina, why did you ask me here on this night?" questioned I as I gave her a look that I already knew would work to get the answer out of her.

Thankfully for her, a knock came from the door. Sabrina went over and welcomed four more people. I only glanced at them for a second and my eyes widened.

"Mother, father?!" Will and I exclaimed in unison, staring at the adults. My mother stood and looked at us, her pitch black hair in curls. She wore a strapless, red dress that fell to the floor, one side slit to the hip. She had necklaces, bracelets and earrings of pearls and silver. Father on the other hand wore his usual business attire, his hair the gray of my own with some white strands here and there from age.

"You're here, but why?" I questioned with confusion evident on my face. I hadn't even noticed my lack of concentration on my posture... Ug, that meant they would scold me later… Shaking the thought out of my head mentally, I stared at them, searching their face for an answer.

"Well dear," she smiled before being finished off by the other woman who was probably answering will. "We're here for your marriage interview of course."

_**Will's PoV**_

I stared at my cousin in disbelief. She was friends with Lillian? Complete opposites they were!!

I sighed and watched as Sabrina was brought over to the corner so the grey haired girl could speak to her privately. I wasn't going to mention I could hear every word they said as I pretended to look at a painting Regis had probably bought.

Their conversation wasn't too interesting actu- Wait. I was spoken of by Lilly earlier? After our encounter?

A slight blush came to my face as I started walking down the front hall, examining the detail in the expensive looking art works. I could hear Lillian ask Sabrina something but my cousin was saved by the knock on the door.

Glancing towards the entrance, Lilly and my own jaw dropped, shocked at who we saw.

"Mother, father!" we both exclaimed but hers was more a question while mine more a statement.

Unlike her parents, my own weren't quite as formally dressed- Which was a shock really. Mother wore a long sleeved, white blouse and a knee-length, bright blue skirt with white slipper-like shoes. Flats they were referred to I believe. Her hair was tied back in a perfect bun, her white-blonde hair shining in the light. Father on the other hand just wore dress pants, a light blue collar shirt and dress shoes. Nothing too special.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, Lilly asking the same thing only a moment later.

"Well dear," the black haired woman started, my own mother cutting her off, "We're here for your marriage interview."

Clearly from her reaction, Lillian was much more shocked then I. Which wasn't too surprising for myself as I had guessed earlier during our first encounter.

Though, I don't think it exactly clicked till then. I was having another marriage interview. With Lillian of all people… For some reason, I wasn't as annoyed with my parents as I usually was…

***

I sighed, temping to tap my fingers on the table in front of me. Honestly, this was probably one of the more… Awkward marriage meetings I have attended. The adults happily chatted among one another but neither Lilly nor myself had said a word even though we were forced to sit beside one another.

Sabrina, of course, didn't have to deal with the awkwardness. She was in the kitchen, helping Regis cook dinner. Sighing, I stood, not even realizing the girl beside me had as well. "I'll go help cook," we said in unison, causing our parents and Uncle Regis to give us small smirks.

"Hah, they're so alike," my mother grinned before waving a dismissive hand.

"They are, aren't they?" Lilly's father chuckled. "Go along then."

Sighing, we both started walking to the other room, an awkward silence in the air as we followed the man who was leading us to the kitchen… "I hope you know I didn't excuse myself just so I could speak with you," she whispered of no where, glancing up at me the slightest bit.

I laughed and nodded. "Neither did I. The chatter was becoming enough and it felt awkward not having you make some kind of sarcastic remark," I smirked, opening the door for the girl.

I hadn't noticed before how small she was. Even though my arm was raised slightly, she was able to walk into the kitchen without bending under my arm what so ever. Blinking, I shook my head physically, trying to get the thought out mentally as a small blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Problem William?" she asked, giving me a look as if I were insane.

"Problem? Of course not," I grinned before walking up behind my cousin. "Sabrina? Need some help?"

My cousin looked back at us, smiled and shook her head no. "I'm fine thanks. Dinner should be ready in a moment."

I could hear Lilly sigh before I nodded. "Okay, we'll just go wait with the others then…" I said, opening the door once more before stopping in my tracks, looking right to left.

"You don't know how to get back, do you?" she asked, giving me one of her infamous 'looks'. I would defiantly have to get used to those looks it seemed…

"No," I said simply, shrugging slightly. "Do you?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew how in the first place," she sighed, running a hand through her bangs. I then blinked and look at the top of her dress closely, not realizing how perverted it looked.

Lilly blushed wildly, smacking the side of my head and covering her breasts. "I was right! You are a pervert!" she said, turning her back to me but watching me.

I tilted my head to the side slightly, a confused look on my face before realization hit me. "Th-th-th-that's not it!" I stuttered, waving my hands in front of myself. "There's a stain on your dress! I swear!"

She glanced down and looked at her dress, giving it a small glare. "Oh…" Is that really all she had to say? Oh? Come _on!! _

Sighing, I grabbed her wrist and walked down the halls, opening every door I saw until I came across a storage closet. Walking inside, we both looked inside, looking for a cloth of some sort to use to get rid of said stain. It was pretty dark though since we couldn't find a light.

I hadn't even noticed that she staggered out of the room, a sheet over her head. From someone else's point of view, it would look as if she was wrestling a blanket or if you were really paranoid, it would look as if Lilly was a ghost.

Sabrina was one of those paranoid people.

I wouldn't know until later but Sabrina was walking by the moment Lilly came out of the storage closet with the white sheet draped over her body. My cousin, obviously freaked out by this point had let out a small scream, pushing what she thought was a ghost into the closet just as Lilly was about to take off the sheet.

I had turned at a very bad time. The moment I turned around was the moment Lilly was pushed into the closet and Sabrina had slammed the door shut.

Well, one moment I was looking to see what all the commotion was, the next I was on the floor, my back jabbing into some shelves with Lilly on top of me…

_**Lillian's PoV**_

I sighed and twiddled my fingers under the table, wanting this night to end. Why, oh why had my parents arranged this meeting? It was defiantly at the top of my 'Most Awkward Marriage Meeting' list. That was defiantly saying something since I had been to a _lot_ of marriage meetings. Damn parents…

Sighing, I stood at the same time this rounds' marriage candidate did and we both decided on going to help out Sabrina. Go figure… Kind of weird if you think about it…

Anyways, after someone came to escort us to the kitchen, I glanced up at Will. "I hope you know I didn't excuse myself just so I could speak with you," I whispered so the man ahead of us wouldn't hear. I could of sworn he looked back at us as if we were insane when Will started laughed.

"Neither did I," said Will, nodding, "The chatter was becoming enough and it felt awkward not having you make some kind of sarcastic remark."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Guess the guy had a sense of humor after all. He opened the door to the kitchen once we arrived and easily walked under his arm. I couldn't help but give him a strange look when he randomly started shaking his head. What in the world was going on in that mind of his? And why was he blushing…? "Problem William?" I questioned.

"Problem? Of course not," he grinned before walking up to my dear friend before he asked if she needed our assistance.

A sigh escaped my lips as she declined. Will nodded and brought me out of the kitchen. By the way he looked from side to side, it was obvious he hadn't a clue where we were. "You haven't a clue how to get back, do you?" I asked simply, a small smirk playing on my lips.

"No. Do you?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I did," I smirked, giving him one of my 'looks'. It was then Will walked up to me and put his face extremely close to my breasts. My face heated up instantly as I smacked his, covering myself with an arm. "I was right! You are a pervert!" I exclaimed, breathing quickly. Who knows what he would try?

Most perverts I had encountered hadn't gotten that close to my on the day we met! Usually they waited a few weeks then would rain away with their tails between their legs when my guards came up. One of the bright sides of coming from a wealthy family, that was for sure.

Will's face had brightened up in an instant. Maybe h was doing that subconsciously or something…? No! I couldn't give him sympathy! I still thought of the blonde boy as a player! I know he just wants to get into all the girls pants.

"Th-th-th-that's not it! There's a stain on your dress! I swear!" he explained, still blushing like a madman.

I glanced down at myself, taking hold of the cloth on the top on my dress. He was right, a small stain was there. "Oh…." Sighing, my blush stayed on my face from embarrassment.

That was when Will grabbed hold of my wrist, dragging me down the halls as he opened every door along the way, looking for a particular room I supposed.

Once he found the room he was looking for, we both walked inside. _'A storage closet huh?' _I thought, looking around for something to use to wash away the stain. It was pretty dark though. I didn't see any light in there either.

With only a moments notice, a sheet fell on top of me. It caused me to stumble out into the hallway where I heard a scream as I tried to get the sheet off. I was just about to pull the sheet off when whoever it was pushed me back into the closet. A yelp escaped my lips as I heard the door slam close.

And there I was.

On top of Will.

With our lips pressed against each other.

***

_**AN:**_ So? How did ya like it? It was pretty good in my opinion. And yes, I'm now making both characters PoVs in one chapter since it'll make things easier for mexD Plus the chapters would be WAY smaller if I had one person's PoV then the other person's in a different chapter. Plus this way, I can skip some of the dialog when writing the other person's point of viewxD ANYWHO, I wanna see those reviews got it? I'm counting on you guys!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ I'M SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I kept telling myself to update but school has been keeping me so busy!! Exams are this week and the exam prep took all my time along with my friends. I promise to update at least one other chapter this week!! Now that that's over with, I wanna thanks all you readers! Those reviews, favourites, privates messages are what kept me smiling!! I love you guys! Also, I'm sorry if this doesn't meet my normal standards. I'm kind of just writing this to tell you all I haven't died and I've had writers block the past few days… Oh, and tis changing things again. Instead og having both point of veiw's for once scene, it'll be one PoV one scene, the other the next. ANYWAYS, I've been blabbing too long so here ya go

_**Will's PoV**_

My eyes widened in confusion as I felt something against my lips. And not just some random thing that had fallen. What I felt against my mouth was another's lips. Lillian's to be exact.

I think we were both stunned or shocked because for some reason, neither of us moved an inch. What the hell was going on?!

Well, that was when I received a greater shock. Rather then her pulling back, I could see her deep blue eyes close as she relaxed in my arms. I hadn't a clue why, but I could feel myself relax as well, even with a shelf jabbing into my back. The kiss lasted much longer then I had expected and probably Lillian thought the same as her eyes snapped open and she scrambled to make her back press against a door.

Either way, she wasn't too far from me. It WAS a small closet after all… "I… Th-th… What w-were you thinking?!" she exclaimed in a frantic like voice. It was too dark to see, but I could just imagine how red her face was at the moment.

I opened my mouth, trying to form words but I just couldn't make my voice come…

"Will? Lilly?" came a voice outside the closet's door. A girl's voice so I assumed right away it was Sabrina. Also known as the one who got us into this mess…

"Sabrina! We're in here!" Lilly called, hitting the closet door as she tried wiggling the door knob. Stuck. Great… I love my cousin dearly, but she better not think we're ghosts. _Again._

Sabrina must have heard her friend thus the footsteps coming to the door could only be the raven haired girl. I winced as the light pierced through the darkness when the door came open.

"Will? Lilly? Why are your faces so red?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

_**Lillian's PoV**_

As Sabrina led us back to the dining room, not a word was said by the man who trailed behind me. Erg, what was I thinking?! Why in my right mind did I kiss him back?! Heat of the moment maybe? Yeah, that HAS to be it.

"Lilly, are you sure you aren't sick?" my friend asked, looking at me from the corner of her eye. "Your face is awfully red…"

"Um, i-it's nothing! Really, it was just kind of… Stuffy in the closet! That's it!" I lied, hoping she would buy it. Even though I wasn't a great liar, Sabrina was pretty gullible…

"Oh! That makes sense!" she giggled, nodding as we entered the dining room. "I found them!" she announced even though it was fairly obvious. Sighing, I took my seat once more, forgetting _his_ seat was beside my own…

It seemed that Will's parents couldn't help but snicker at us, same with my own family.

"Will dear," his mother started, pointing at his mouth. "Might you explain why there's lipstick on you mouth?"

Both of us went bright red at that but before he could answer, our food came and was set along the table. Thank the Goddess…

***

That dinner? Probably the most awkward I had ever gone to. Neither Will nor I did so much to look at each other and not a word came from our mouths the whole time. Why, why, oh why was this happening?!

"Well, I think it's decided," father grinned as we entered our own home.

"What is?" I asked, hoping with all my might that he wasn't going to say what I thought he was going to say…

"Will is now your fiancé!" mother chimed, clapping her hands together.

They said it. The one ting I didn't want to hear and they said it.

I was engaged.

To Will.

A/N: I know it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer! Hopefully… I just didn't want to go much longer with the dinner since it started what? First chapter? I gotta get some more ideas, but I promise to continue this fan fiction okay? Anyways, the only way I'll write more is if I get me some reviews mmkay? Okay. Now, I hope to get something about this story weather it's bad or good. Please, I' counting on you guys! Oh, and idea are always welcome! See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Okay guys. Lets hope this chapter is better then the last. Which probably won't be hard since the last chapter was pretty bad huh? Now, I need all of you! I only got one review last chapter! Review, review, review! It's the only way 'My Prince Charming' will be able to live! Oh, and ideas? They're always welcome~ Anyways, here's the next chapter~

***

_**Lillian's PoV**_

That night, I stayed curled up in my bed, unable to sleep. My mind kept going through the events of the dinner. What was wrong with me? If I thought about it, I probably did know how to get back to the dinning room from the kitchen but what made me say I didn't? How did I slip up and allow my dress to get even a small stain? Why did I follow Will into the closet when this whole time I've been saying he's a pervert? Why did I kiss him in the closet? I mean, I know I fell on him and everything but I could have easily pulled away…But the most confusing one wasn't that.

Why did my chest hurt when he didn't even look at me after everything that happened?

Sighing, I shook my head and dug under my pillow for a book. Maybe reading would help calm my nerves enough to allow me to enter dream land… Well, that it did, I ended up reading maybe half a page and I guess the sand man dropped by.

***

"Lillian! Wake up! Lillian!" my mother called, shaking my shoulders. It had already been a week since the dinner and I hadn't seen much of the blonde man since. Maybe he was but a dream? Groaning slightly, I mumbled something I can't remember and cracked my eyes open.

"Yes?" I sighed, trying to hide the venom in my voice and almost letting out a small yelp as she let go of my shoulders and I hit the bed once more.

"Get dressed. You're going to breakfast with William," she explained quickly, walking out of the room and closing the door before I could say anything. Just as fast, she opened the door once more and popped her head inside, "Make it snappy. He's waiting at the door for you."

WELL. That was one was to wake up in the morning. I just sat there for a minute or two, wondering what had just happened. Then it clicked in my mind. I was going to breakfast. With Will. Who was in my house. Lovely…

Sighing, I waited until my best servant walked in with some clothes, not forgetting to glance at the time before she started dressing me. Nine o'clock already? Gee, time sure went by fast…

"Something wrong Miss Utari?" Naomi questioned, not failing to get a smile out of me. How I loved her British accent~

"Well… No, it's nothing," I smiled, shaking my head as she undressed me from my sleep wear. "Just kind of surprised from the suddenness of this invitation… And didn't I tell you to just call me Lilly like everyone else?"

The brunette woman chuckled slightly and nodded. "I apologize," she said quietly as she buttoned my blouse.

It looks like today the outfit she had chosen was a white blouse with cuffs and buttons all along the front. She also dressed me in a black jacket, but not a normal one. It was one of those that had normal length sleeves but the base only went below my chest. Leaving that undone, Naomi tied a thin black ribbon around my neck, tying it in a bow before I slipped into a black, very ruffled/layered skirt that only went mid thigh. The socks I wore didn't show over my knee high black lace up boots, but they were white and reached about an inch under my knee.

Swiftly, she straightened my silver grey hair so its length reached my waist and placed a small hat with ribbons slightly tilted. I guess I['m one of those people who would be considered a 'Lolita' I believe. I had to admit, the emerald eyed lady was defiantly the best clothes or hair consulter I cold speak to. She really did work wonders in the shortest amounts of time and always knew how to make my deep blue eyes stand out.

Standing, I smiled and gave a small nod. "Thank you," I said simply before turning and walking out of my room as Naomi started stripping the bed of its sheets.

That was when I remembered why I had to dress in such a small amount of time. Sighing, I ran a pale hand through my bangs but continued down the long corridor and part way down the stairs when I noticed the blond examining some pictures down below. "Sorry for the wait," I said lightly, finishing my climb down the steps.

Will smiled and shook his head in a dismissive way before turning around, his cheeks turning red as he took in my appearance.

_**Will's PoV**_

When I caught hold of Lilly, I don't know why, but my face flushed. I couldn't help it when my eyes looked her up and down but I had to force my eyes not to linger at one spot too long. Those spots being the bare skin of her legs that showed, her blouse which made her defiantly developed chest stand out, those deep blue eyes any one could get lost in… Oh Goddess, I sound like a love sick school girl!

Looking away from Lillian all together, I ran a hand through my blond hair, willing the blush in my cheeks to leave but failing at it…

"Um… Sh-shall we be off?" I questioned, motioning at the door. I could have sworn I saw her snicker from the corner of my eye just before I looked at her once more.

Nodding, she walked gracefully towards the door, allowing her maids to open them for her. She stopped at the large white doors and stood, giving me a strange look. I wondered why until I realized I had to follow.

A slight blush came upon my cheeks but I walked out the door, along side Lillian. Noticing that her servants were giving me a slight glare, I hadn't a clue why until one jabbed her elbow outward when Lilly had turned. Giving a mental sigh, I put out my arm and glanced down with a small smile. "So? Where would you like to go?" I questioned.

The petite girl took my arm without hesitation as if it were a habit. Which it probably was if she was this comfortable with someone she didn't know anything about.

"Well, there aren't many places to go," she started, her eyes glancing up at mine but then darting back to what was in front of her. "Really, we can go to the café, the diner or someone's… House…" I'm assuming it was then when Lilly had remembered the events of the night before. Both our faces flushed and I'm surprised she didn't let go of my arm or anything; maybe she thought it would be rude?

"Um…. W-would you like to go to the diner? I've seen it but to go in alone seemed kind of strange," I explained, looking at the buildings that were starting to come into view. Maybe I should have rethought what I said then… I was expecting to be hit since I already knew Lillian thought I was some rapist so not going in to a place would be strange…

Surprised I was when she just nodded. "Okay, dinner it is." She smiled, tugging me along to the wooden building. Now that I recall, didn't she work at the café? Maybe that was why she was fine going to the diner with me? It would probably be less awkward without her co-workers all around.

What I wasn't expecting was for the small girl beside me to freeze and tense when we entered the diner. I glanced up and saw her staring directly at someone; another man to be a little more specific.

"So you've already jumped to another guy huh?" the boy said with venom seeping through his words. "That's harsh Lilly. You say you love me, I believe you, than you break my heart…"

"That's not it!" she protested shaking her head. Really, who was this man? "I never said I loved you! You know that and we weren't even going out! You're just some obsessed guy who keeps begging my parents for my hand in marriage!"

"Marriage?" I asked, but was completely ignored. Sighed and crossed my arms I did, leaning back to listen what was going on.

"You know I loved you! And I know somewhere deep down, you want me Lillian! I will get you to be my bride!" the tan man yelled. I glanced over at the cook who was obviously not impressed at the moment. Maybe he could interrupt their fight before I could.

"Too bad! I'm already engaged!"

"Bull shit! No other man would want you besides me!" Ouch…. I wasn't one to go after girls, but even I knew you never say that to a lady…

"Oh yeah! Eliot, tell that to Will!" she exclaimed, grabbing my arm which she had let go somewhere during the argument.

"Please! He's just the closest guy there was! You don't feel anything for him!"

In a flare of annoyance, I grabbed Lillian's shoulder's pressing her lips against my own. My mouth lingered on hers for a moment or two before I looked up. "Excuse me, but I do expect you to leave my fiancée alone. She won't be marrying anyone but me," I said in a cold manner, giving the pink haired boy a hard look.

I could see in his eyes that he was flooded with emotions. Anger, depression, sadness, burning love… Perhaps I had gone over the line? But this man was really starting to et n my nerves…'Eliot', as Lillian had called him, stormed out of the building, obviously mad. Speaking of, I glanced down at the girl, just to see her staring right up at me with burning cheeks.

It then clicked what I had done. I had kissed Lilly. But not by accident. Was I going crazy or something?! "Uh… Sh-shall we eat?" I asked, feeling my own cheeks heat up.

The blue eyes girl nodded, leading me up to the counter. "Just a scrambled egg and some apple juice for me," she said quietly, avoiding any eye contact with me or the cook. 'Nick' his name tag said. I would have to properly introduce myself some time.

"Uh, just a plain omelet," I asked, "And some milk if that's all right." Nodding, the man disappeared into the kitchen; not after taking my money of course. The silver haired girl and I sat at a table, an awkward silence heavy in the air. Nick had come and given us our meals, smiling at us before he went behind his counter once more.

About half way through the meal, Lilly finally broke the silence. "Nice weather huh?" she asked, a small smirk on her lips. I laughed and nodded and I don't know how she did it, but we continued talking about random things as we finished our meals and walked back to her mansion.

"Well, thanks for coming with me today," I said as the large house came closer and closer into view. Lillian smiled and nodded, looking up at me. Sure was different then the other day when she kept saying I was a pervert… It feels as if everything changed since that night as well.

"No problem. It was fun. Besides the whole thing with Eliot," she laughed before giving me a look as if she was about to kiss me. Shaking her head, she smiled once more, giving a small wave before vanishing through the front doors. Jee, what was coming over me? These days I was just imagining the impossible…

***

_**AN:**_ Well, it's taken me a while to do this; a few days but only because I wasn't writing for long periods of time. Well, look at what day you got the chapter on! February 14. Also known as Valentine's Day! Haha, have a great one guys! And remember to review!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ Yay! It's a faster update then last time! And I'm so happy! I got some reviews this chapter xD Lets keep that up shall we? Oh, and you can expect a quicker update since I'm sick and don't really have anything better to do… Anyways, read an' review guys!!

***

Summer 26

_**Lillian's PoV**_

Hm. Now that I think about it, the day Eliot and I got into that argument at the diner… That was his birthday wasn't it? Quite the birthday present don't you think? Being rejected and having your heart broken? Oh well, he deserved it…

Speaking of special days today was one of them. But not a birthday; a romantic festival. Well, it can be at least. Really, it's just the firework festival. I remember when I was young, Naomi would tell me that if you and the one you loved watched and kissed under the fireworks, your love would be eternal. Obviously, it's not true and just a silly myth but then again, it's fun to think about and believe in. Maybe sometime I would be able to seal my 'eternal love' with someone tonight…

I could feel my cheeks flush at the thought as Naomi walked in, snickering slightly at my face. "Thinking about Will Miss?" she asked, coming over to the bed to get my ready for the day.

"N-no! Of course not! I was thinking about when you would tell me about the fireworks festival… I was wondering if it would ever be possible for me, but it can't be since I'm not in love nor do I date," I explained, my face hot now as the maid stripped my night gown from me. In their place, she put a simple outfit on; a white tank top with a blue, knee length skirt that flowed and looked as if it were dancing when I walked. White sandals were placed on my feet and a light-material blue shall over my shoulder that was held together by a diamond butterfly clip.

"But you do have a fiancé," she grinned, brushing my hair after I sat at my vanity. She laughed as she looked at my blush in the mirror before twisting my hair in her expert way, making my silver curls into a bun at the back of my head. Hum, today I looked so much different then usual… Not as frilly and more laid back than usual. Oh well, change was always good right?

***

As I walked down the huge stair case, I blinked, obviously surprised at who was standing at the bottom of said stairs. "Will?!" I asked, jogging slightly down the remaining steps, losing my balance at the last second, causing me to fall on him. Wow, it's as if I were in a book or something.

It took me a minute to realize the situation and only when I heard the blond under me groan that I scrambled to my feet. "I apologize!" I exclaimed, pulling him up and holding his arm in a worried manner. "Are you all right?"

All he did was laugh and nod. "It is I who should be questioning of your condition," he grinned, looking down at me with a seductive smile. The damn jerk! I had totally forgotten what a player he was! Even though I only assumed as much. Giving a small glare, I snapped my hands away from them, crossing my arms.

"I'm fine," I assured in a slightly annoyed tone. How, oh how could I have forgotten he was trying to get all the girls to fall for him! I knew it was working on many of them; Lanna and Julia were telling me just the other day what a 'sexy beast' he was. Not like I would admit it true or agree… Natalie blushed whenever she heard his name, Lily (I know, go figure right? We have the same name!) has been head over heels for him since she first laid eyes on him… Really, only Sabrina and I weren't caught in his act. I would say the Witch Princess and Harvest Goddess weren't, but I don't even know if they exist… Supposedly, they live on the island where the church is…Mystic Islands they call it I believe?

Anyways, that was beside the point. I could see the boy wince slightly but he quickly covered it with a smile. "Good. If a scratch had become on your face because of me, I would feel nothing but regret," he said, smiling and bowing slightly. Woah, woah, woah… Why was HE apologizing? He was the one who broke my fall!

"Uh… D-don't worry about it. It's my own fault for falling," I explained, at a loss of words, "Um, what brings you here? It's only eleven," I said, glancing up at the father clock across the room.

"My parents," he said simply, pointing to the hall where a light shatter could be heard. "Our marriage is supposedly the reason they came which isn't too surprising. They're set on me taking you to be my bride," he explained, blushing slightly. To this, I just nodded in under-standment, motioning for him to sit in the waiting room as Naomi disappeared into the kitchen.

In a slightly awkward silence, we sat across from one another before Naomi came back, carting some tea our way. Smiling, I nodded and took a cup for myself, Will mimicking my actions before the maid disappeared once more.

"So, uh," I started, trying to think of a subject before one of the most obvious things came to mind. "What do your parents do?" I questioned, sitting straight as I sipped my tea, looking at him in the eye. After all, my parents wouldn't even think of having me marry someone who wasn't from a wealthy or important family.

The blonde just looked at me as if I were crazy, obviously in shock from me not knowing. "A king and queen," he said simply, causing me to laugh slightly.

"Ha-ha, good one Will. But really, what are they?" I asked, grinning slightly.

"I just told you. King William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison II is my father and Queen Annebelle Jean Louis Matryed Suzan Sumire Regison is my mother. I am prince King William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison III and heir to the throne," he said, not in the least out of breathe. How in the world could Will remember, much less _say_ all of that without any trouble?!

Well, he couldn't hide his laugh at my reaction. My eyes were large, my jaw slack and my cheeks were burning bright red. "I-I apologize for being so rude your highness," I said quietly, avoiding eye contact. I couldn't believe that this whole time, I was treating royalty terrible. How would I ever be able to live that down?!

"Please Lilly. Don't start acting different now that you know who I am," Will said in a slightly uncomfortable manner. "I'm still the same person as I was when you fell down the stairs…"

"But your highness! I couldn't possibly act the same now! I'm so below you, it would be rude to return to the way things were before!" I exclaimed, standing up and leaning forward in a slightly panicked fashion, my hands firmly on the table in front on me.

"Lillian!" the blonde said with a voice as cold as his sky blue eyes. "Stop. You do have the reason for acting the same. You are my fiancée," he pointed out, leaning forward so our faces were only inches apart. "No 'your highnesses' okay? You're my wife-to-be, now some commoner."

"But…" I said, a chill going down my spine. I don't think I've ever seen him this calm and collected. Towards me at least. And the aura Will had wasn't ordinary; it was that of a king. How fitting don't you think? "…" Silence remained between as before I sighed and nodded, settling back in my chair. This isn't an argument I could win and I knew that already.

***

For the next ten, fifteen minutes, silence remained between us as I drank my tea and he admired the art work around the room. "Lilly," he said in a normal way, as if the scene from before hadn't happened.

"Yes your high- Er, I mean Will," I said, snapping my head to see him looking me in the eye, causing my cheeks to redden for some unknown reason.

"What are you doing tonight?" he questioned, causing me to blush even brighter. Woah, woah, woah! He wanted to see me at night?! What in the world could he be planning besides _that_?! I wasn't ready! We hadn't even kissed for real not to mention we weren't even married yet! For him to want se- "I was wondering if you would like to go to the festival with me," he explained, looking at me in a strange way. I've always been told it's never boring to watch me as I think about something to hard… Apparently, I have many facial expressions and mumble to myself.

It took a moment for his question to register in my mind. Of _course_ he didn't want that but wanted to go to the festival with me. Really, what was I thinking? "Sure," I said without hesitation. "It sounds fun," I grinned before remembering what I had been thinking all morning about the Firework Festival. A light blush appeared on my cheeks but before I could take my answer back, Will gave me a huge smile.

"Great! I'll be back at 7! Don't forget!" he grinned just before his parents called his name. "Coming!" he called to the front foyer. A small peck he left on my cheek, causing my face to become bright red. Luckily, he didn't see since he was at the door in an instant. I heard the door close and slumped back in my chair.

Wow, this has probably been the most eventful summer of my life…

***

_**A/N:**_ Soooooo? How was it? I know it was all in Lilly's PoV, but hey, some progress has been made right? Plus even though it's in one character's point of view, it's better then no chapter at all right? Anyways, send my a review, whether it be good or bad! Oh, and ideas are always welcome! Till next time!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Woo hoo! It's finally Spring Break!! You know what that means right? Faster updates!! Yay! Though, I don't think this story will be going on too much longer. I'm running out of ideas D; Any who, on with chapter seven of My Prince Charming Enjoy!

***

_**Will's PoV**_

As I saw Lilly's door appear while I walked to its step, a nervous pang shot through my body. Oh goddess, what if something went wrong? What if I said something offensive? Or if she doesn't want to see me after I had left her cheek with a kiss for good bye? Thoughts raced through my mind that I hadn't realized I knocked on the door until a maid opened it and welcomed me inside.

I wore a simple white dress shirt and black pants, very unlike my usual attire. As the maid went up to fetch Lillian, a grabbed my collar, pulling at it slightly as if it were too tight and choking me. Well, once Lilly walked down the stairs, choked I did. On my breath at least.

The girl who descended the steps wore not what she had earlier in the day, but something much more extravagant. Her hair fell in loose, smoky curls, her eyes brighter than ever, highlighted with black mascara, a light blush and pearl-pink lips. In her hair laid a midnight blue rose ornament on either side. She wore a low-cut, black dress that stayed up only with two ribbons tied behind her neck, its fabric clutching to every curve on her master-piece like body. The dress went to her mid-thigh, a slit along her left leg that started just a small ways down from her hip.

A strange look had danced onto her face though, and it was then I had realized I was staring. A vibrant red overcame my face, my heart beating wildly. I winced slightly as I left myself erect, though I would never let that show. Not to my fiancée of all people.

Still a bright red, I held my arm out for Lilly as confused as she may have been. None the less, she took it as gracefully and normally as ever.

"Don't keep her out too late!" Mrs. Utari called as we departed; only receiving a small nod from me as we headed down towards the beach.

***

Half way to the beach had passed, yet not a word had slipped from my lips. My head hung slightly as I attempted to hide my still blushing features with my pale blond hair. It was only when a heard a light sigh come from the woman beside. Glancing down, confusion swept my appearance. "Something troubling you?" I questioned, locking my gaze with hers once she averted her eyes to meet mine.

"I could be asking you the same question," Lillian said softly, slowing our pace until we had stopped just in front of the beach's edge. "You haven't said a word this whole time… Did I do something to upset you?"

_Only my manly pride was in pain_, I thought, blushing as I shook the thought away. "Of course not Lilly. You… I just don't want to screw up and lose you," I explained, finally looking to the side, letting my blonde hair fall in my face once more.

"Lose me?" she asked in confusion, still looking up at me with those large blue eyes. "We were never really 'together'… This is all because of our parents isn't it?"

Hurt swept through my, a lump in my throat as I stared at her in disbelief. So this was never real for her; great. I saw her get ready to say something, probably an apology of some sort but she never got the chance. I turned my back on her and ran to the farthest part of the beach.

***

I was staring at the ocean, a blank look on my face, curled up with my arms hugging my legs tightly to my body. The wind made my hair dance and for some reason, I just had the urge to stand in the freezing water. I stripped from my socks and shoes, rolling up the sleeves of my shirt but not bothering to do anything with my pants. In the distance, laughter sounded. It seemed as the festival began…

Though I wasn't too focused on anything around me, I heard light footsteps and the splashing of water behind me. A small hand pressed against my back, and from the side of my view, a very familiar face showed. Lilly. "Will…"

I didn't look at her. My eyes stayed straight ahead as the water lapped over one another, stars glistening in the sky. It took everything I had not to break down right then and there.

I turned to look at her, only to have a wave hit my legs, so fierce that I stumbled, falling over and bringing down Lilly. I heard a small scream pass her lips as we descended into the shallow but ice-cold water that felt like knifes jabbing into my skin. My eyes squeezed shut with feeling the freezing sensation, only to have that shock replaced with the realization my fiancée was pinned under my weight.

Looking down at the wincing figure that took most of the pain from the water, a blush rose to my cheeks yet I couldn't move a muscle. Looking so vulnerable, I just couldn't… She was shivering like mad, but her pale skin shone in the moonlight, her hair and dress floating on the water's surface, framing her body. But her eyes… They shone, that is a definite but they also had something hidden deeper within… Fear? Shock? I really couldn't tell at this point…

Even though I stared into her eyes and saw those hidden emotions, I couldn't help myself; I closed my fingers around her thin wrists, very easily at that. I could feel the tears fall from my eyes onto her cheeks before I leaned down, placing a very gentle kiss on her pink lips. Only then was it that I said something. Only in a very faint voice though, practically a murmur.

"I love you."

***

_**A/N:**_ … When did I become such a cheesy writer? Haha, oh well. Anyways guys, tell me what you think about this chapter! There's only gonna be a few chapters after this unless I get ideas. That and I want to know what you all think of this chapterxD See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ Ug, sorry guys. I was busier than I thought I would be during Spring Break and now it's back to school for me. Well, it was back to school on Monday, but that's besides the point… ANYWAY, I'd like to thank my beautiful reviewers! Lots of love to you all! Unfortunately, this is the end of the line. The last chapter of My Prince Charming. Sorry for having it be so short, but I don't have any extra ideas at the moment and I'm busy with my other story 'Wizard of Harvest Moon.' Welp, here you guys go; I hope you enjoy!

***

_**Lillian's PoV**_

There are many kinds of 'Prince Charmings' on Sunshine Islands. There's Denny, the flirtatious prince charming. Eliot, -as much as I hate to include him- the shy and sensitive prince charming. Mark, the hard working prince charming. Shea, the oblivious prince charming. Pierre, the (food) appreciating prince charming. Vaughn, the mysterious prince charming.

And Will? He falls into a special category.

I define him as _my_ prince charming.

***

My eyes closed and opened in a blink as I felt something warm press against my lips. 'I love you' was whispered, in a way that seemed as if the voice were far away, someone from the other side of the beach or something… Though, I knew that wasn't the case. No, not at all. And the only reason I knew, was because I saw Will's lovely face so close to mine, that it had to be his own lips pressed against mine.

The whole realization of the kiss left me in a state of shock. The freezing water the felt like knifes stabbing me was a feeling far away, all the colours around blurring together. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks as I continued trying to figure out my surroundings, but failed before I slowly started to close my eyes, letting the kiss take me away.

It wasn't one of those kisses I had received in the past, more out of politeness then affection. This one? This one was different. I could feel Will's love, the passion shooting through my veins. I liked it. This feeling was one I could get used to. I was tempted to push my lips back against his, the that water left my limbs numb and unusable. When Will pulled away, it felt like it had been a year long, but at the same time only a second. It ended to fast, much too fast.

I re-opened my eyes, feeling my heart pounding against my chest, so loud I was curious as to if Will could hear it. The world came back into focus, but my eyes were locked on the pale blue orbs above my own. Searching for words, I couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. Who says shock doesn't take one's words? I'm positive my mouth opened and closed multiple times, but I could do nothing. They were locked in my throat, just as my body was locked in the water.

The blonde boy in front of me had a dazed look to him, I noticed, until the realization of what he just did came to him I guess. A blush shot across his face in an instant as he splashed backwards into the water, causing little droplets to spray everywhere. Really, I couldn't force back the giggle that escaped as I used almost every ounce of strength I had to sit up in the water. What I saw caused a gasp to come in a whisper.

"My Goddess…" I said quietly to myself, my eyes wide. If front of me was a boy—No, a man. A man whose eyes looked like crystal's in the moon light, little drops of diamond-like water catching on the strands of his golden hair. His almost see through shirt clung to his perfectly-sculpted chest, the first few buttons undone. A prince. That was all I could think of. A prince. My prince. The man who I once detested, but showed who he was, through trial and error. He, the one I realized I loved all along…

***

_After the night of the festival, Lillian had finally realized her true feelings for William. It had not been hate she felt at the beginning, but she subconsciously became jealous about the thought that the prince may become the love of another woman. They had ended up spending a good deal of the night in each other's arms, to cold to leave the freezing ocean, using one another for heat. It was late when William returned Lillian to her home, both of them soaked to the bone and shivering, causing the Utaris' butlers and maids fetch warm clothes and towels for both. Of course, the events of the evening remained untold, even though nothing had really happened. Besides the fact Lillian had finally admitted she loved William, who had realized how deeply he loved Lillian. A very cheesy night if you were to ask me, though I know that it was for the better for the couple. Eventually, after only a few seasons longer, they had been officially married, and a queen Lillian became. Though, even now you can see the royal couple strolling the town, hand in hand and happier then ever. Though they came to many disagreements and problems, they stayed with one another until the end. How do I know this? Well, I'm just the granddaughter of one of the queen's old friends from when she still resided on the island. My grandmother? She was none other then Sabrina, a relative of King William III. I can't count how many time this story was told to me, and now I pass it down to whoever reads this story I've written by my own hand, in hopes to give a little more knowledge to someone out there._

_***_

_**A/N:**_ Geh, such a cheesy writer I've become… Oh well. I know this was an insanely short ending, but at least it got done before I lost all inspiration correct? So all you out there who read this, please tell me what you think so I can improve the stories I create in the future! Also, if there are any couples you wish to see my write about, don't be shy to ask! Thanks for reading you guys! Lots of love! -Misty


End file.
